


Leap Of Faith

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have commitment issues. It’s one of the (many) reasons why I spent most of my life being single. Another is how awkward I am, and I don’t mean the cutesy stuttering kind of awkward I mean the make most people hate me withing one conversation awkward. A huge one is that I was waiting for the right girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> JeanMarco domestic fluff for peptalkrobodt’s birthday
> 
> Happy Birthday Zack! Ily bae <3

I have commitment issues. It’s one of the (many) reasons why I spent most of my life being single. Another is how awkward I am, and I don’t mean the cutesy stuttering kind of awkward I mean the make most people hate me withing one conversation awkward. A huge one is that I was waiting for the right girl.

Spoiler alert:there isn’t one. Not in a forever-alone way, in a gay way. I am gay, like buttsex gay, like move in with my boyfriend gay. I’m sorry if you were expecting some tip-toe no homo bullshit, go see 15 year old me for that.

Yes, undeniably Marco is a saint to put up with my issues. Sure he has a few of his own (leaving the toilet seat up, being horribly grumpy in the morning, and a life threatening job to name a few). But even these while irritating don’t bother me as much as any other person does on their best behavior.

So, you understand my caution. Losing Marco is out of the question. That much I know as if it’s been carved into my very being. Huh, that was pretty fucking poetic. If only I could be that eloquent out loud. that would make this a lot easier.

Sneaking out to get the ring was easy enough, I simply had to leave before Marco woke up. He worked late nights at the station and was impossible to wake up before 8 am and even though he was like a zombie. The kind that kicked you in the shin if you spoke to him.

Ideally I would have proposed that afternoon, I had it all planned out all romantic like. It was our anniversary and we were going out anyway. I fiddled with the black box in my pocket and said nothing. I was afraid. I wasn’t the most lovable guy but Marco told me he indeed love me on a regular basis and I trust Marco.

But the opportunity passed and I haven’t been able to work up to the moment again. Marco is starting to get suspicious, he knows something up and is upset I won’t tell him. I’m in hot water. Who knows how long it’ll take for him to be completely fed up.

Then I won’t be able to wake up next to him anymore, get my ass kicked in Mario Kart(I let him win I swear) anymore, have to put out the fire when he tries to cook anymore. lay my head in my lap so he can stroke my hair while I pretend to be asleep and he pretends he believes that anymore. Watch the way his lip pouts when he’s working on a difficult case at home anymore.

I’ll even miss his stupid pjs. 

Wait! That’s it! hahaha Jean Kirschtein you are a genius! It’s not about all that profound mushy romance bullshit. It is about me and him, I’m his and he’s mine and that won’t ever change. All this will do is make it official.

Suddenly I can’t wait for him to get home.


End file.
